fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Theatrhythm music
In this page explaind the links between various Square Enix series through songs in Thearhim games. Thearhim Final Fantasy All playable songs but "Mount Gulg" and "Chaos Shrine" are present in their original versions. Several arrangements of themes from the Final Fantasy series are used as the background themes for the menus: *"Cornelia Castle" from Final Fantasy, for the Series Mode Selection menu; *"Chaos Shrine" from Final Fantasy, for the Chaos Shrine Mode menu; *"Return of the Warrior" from Final Fantasy III, for the Result screen; *"Palom and Porom" from Final Fantasy IV, for the tutorial screens; *"Kingdom of Baron" from Final Fantasy IV, for the Museum menu; *"Setzer's Theme" from Final Fantasy VI, for the Party Edit menu; *"Racing Chocobos - Place Your Bets!" from Final Fantasy VII, for the StreetPass menu; *"The Highwind Takes to the Skies" from Final Fantasy VII, for the Main Menu; *"Festival of the Hunt" from Final Fantasy IX, for the Music Play menu; *"Roses of May" from Final Fantasy IX, for the Collection menu; *"Thunder Plains" from Final Fantasy X, for the ProfiCard Design menu; *"The Royal City of Rabanastre/City Ward Upper Level" from Final Fantasy XII, for the downloadable content menu; * "Blinded By Light" from Final Fantasy XIII, for the Challenge menu. The iOS port includes more songs in its online store, including tracks from Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, titles that were not represented in the 3DS version. Theatrhythm Final_Fantasy Curtain Call Several arrangements of themes from the Final Fantasy series are used as the background themes for the menus: *"Prelude", for the Title Screen and the Settings menu; *A remix of "Victory Fanfare", for failing a Quest Medley; *"Crystal Room" from Final Fantasy III, for the Collecta Crystarium menu; *"The Crystal Tower" from Final Fantasy III, for a tower-like Final Dungeon in a Quest Medley; *"Return of the Warrior" from Final Fantasy III, for clearing a Quest Medley; *"Into the Darkness" from Final Fantasy IV, for a cave-like Final Dungeon in a Quest Medley; *"Palom and Porom" from Final Fantasy IV, for the tutorial screens; *"Main Theme of Final Fantasy V" from Final Fantasy V, for the Main Menu; *"Locke's Theme" from Final Fantasy VI, for the Party Edit menu; *"Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII" from Final Fantasy VII, for the overworld map in a Quest Medley; *"Mog House" from Final Fantasy XI, for the StreetPass and ProfiCard Design menus; *"Recollection" from Final Fantasy XI, for the Collections menu; *"The Royal City of Rabanastre/City Ward Upper Level" from Final Fantasy XII, for the downloadable content menu; *"Attack Team" from Final Fantasy Tactics, for the Quest Medleys menu; *"Mission Complete" from Final Fantasy Tactics, for completing a battle in Versus Mode; *"Historia Crux" from Final Fantasy XIII-2, for the Museum and Records menus; *"We Have Come" from Final Fantasy Type-0, for the Versus Mode menu; *"Opening Theme" from Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~, for the Staff Credits. HE OF THE NAME from Bravely Default HORIZON OF LIGHT AND SHADOW from Bravely Default EVIL WINGS from Bravely Default THE SERPENT THAT DEVOURS THE HORIZON from Bravely Default ULTIMA from Final Fantasy HARD TO MISS from Final Fantasy TITLE SCREEN from SaGa ARDENT RHYTHM from SaGa BATTLE #4 from SaGa MERIDIAN DANCE from Chrono OPENING - BOMBING MISSION from Final Fantasy PRIMAL JUDGMENT from Final Fantasy SOARING from Xenogears LAST BATTLE -T260G- from SaGa IN SEARCH OF THE SWORD OF MANA from Final Fantasy SACRIFICE PART THREE from SaGa LIBERI FATALI from Final Fantasy FINAL CONFRONTATION from SaGa WORLD REVOLUTION from Chrono WIND SCENE from Chrono TWISTER from The World Ends with You CALLING from The World Ends with You VAMO' ALLA FLAMENCO from Final Fantasy MISGESTALT from SaGa FROG'S THEME from Chrono ECHOES OF THE SPIRAL from Mana KAINÉ / SALVATION from Nier SWIVEL from Mana THE DAWN WARRIORS from Final Fantasy NEMESIS from Final Fantasy THE CONFLICT from SaGa THE ULTIMATE CONFRONTATION from SaGa MEGALOMANIA from Live A Live SONG OF THE ANCIENTS / DEVOLA from Nier ASSAULT from Final Fantasy APOPLEXY from Final Fantasy BEAT THEM UP! from SaGa BATTLE WITH MAGUS from Chrono INTO THE THICK OF IT from Mana HILLS OF RADIANT WINDS from Nier Theatrhythm Dragon Quest =''Dragon Quest''= *Chateau Ladtorm *Unknown World *Dungeons *Fight *Finale *Dragon King *Finale Version (DLC) =''II''= *Dead or Alive *Love Song *Distant Journey *Deathfight *Endless World *My Road My Journey *Fright in Dungeon *Ocean Journey (DLC) =''III''= *The Challenge!! *Into the Legend *Heavenly Flight *Pyramid *Adventure *Fighting Spirits *Rondo (DLC) =''IV''= *Homeland *The End *Incarnation of Evil *Cursed Towers *Gypsy’s Dance *Battle *Wagon Wheel’s March (DLC) =''V''= *Violent Enemies *Toward the Horizon *Almighty Boss Devil Is Challenged *Satan *Tower of Death *Bridal Waltz *Castle Trumpeter (DLC) =''VI''= *Through the Fields *In the Town *Monsters *Demon Combat *Brave Fight *Eternal Lullaby =''VII''= *Slice a Path Through *A Light Gait *Triumphal Return and Epilogue *Aboard Ship *World of the Strong *Orgo Demila =''VIII''= *Raising the War Cry *Fighting in the Sky *At the Center of the Dark Road *The Sky, the Sea, and the Earth *To a Vast World *Dormagus =''IX''= *Tavern Polka *Build-up to Victory *Hills and Meadows *Journey to the Star-Filled Skies *Final Battle *Confused Ambitions =''X''= *Fight with the Spirit Most Evil *Clashing Edges *Racing Heart *With All One’s Might *Overture X License Square Enix has the rights for all series. Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Summary links